


Wouldn't It Be Nice?

by nerdcredred, Ocelot_l



Series: Lifetimes [21]
Category: Atop the Fourth Wall, That Guy with the Glasses/Channel Awesome
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-01
Updated: 2013-11-01
Packaged: 2017-12-31 04:20:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1027163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nerdcredred/pseuds/nerdcredred, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ocelot_l/pseuds/Ocelot_l
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The decade duo celebrates on a very special day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wouldn't It Be Nice?

**Author's Note:**

> All works can also be found at my LiveJournal page at http://bookishlady242.livejournal.com/
> 
> Written for Secret Treehouse Wedding Week, in celebration of the wedding of Paw and Elisa (Maven of the Eventide) from TGWTG.
> 
> We do not own these characters nor the people who portray these characters. This is meant as a work of fiction and is fair use. "Wouldn't It Be Nice" is performed by The Beach Boys.
> 
> Note from the Authors: It's been a little over a year since Heartbeats premiered on the Treehouse and it's been an incredible ride so far! As of this fic, the Lifetimes series is going on an indefinite hiatus. We will be taking a little break to rest and recharge, but we promise that we will be back to write more stories in the future! Thanks so much to everyone for reading, commenting, and making us feel like two very lucky writers!

90s Kid stepped out of the shower, humming happily, and quickly toweled off. Once he was dry, he put on, instead of his normal T-shirt and jean shorts, a clean pair of ironed black slacks and a dressy black shirt, which made him look a bit older than usual. He then stared into the mirror, smiling away as he combed his hair back, adding to the effect of making his appearance seem more mature. Once he was satisfied, 90s Kid nodded and slid his sunglasses back into place. He was finally ready.

After opening the door to the bathroom and letting out a few clouds of steam, 90s Kid almost ran directly into a scowling Linksano. “It’s about time you let someone else use the facilities!” Linksano snapped before darting inside and closing the door.

Instead of wincing from being scolded, 90s Kid continued smiling and called out, “Sorry, dude! I had to look totally awesome for tonight, and that takes time!” 90s Kid proceeded over to the stairs then and slid down the banister, landing with a loud ‘thump’ at the bottom and drawing the attention of those who were gathered in the living room.

Harvey looked up from his DS and his eyes automatically widened when he saw the unusual attire on the teenager. “Junior, you-you changed your shirt! You look clean! Pressed!” Harvey dropped his voice to a whisper then and wiggled his eyebrows knowingly. “You got hot plans tonight? Anybody we know?”

90s Kid giggled, still in the best of moods thanks to his impending evening. “Chaa, duh, Harvey-dude! You all totally know Dan, and tonight’s seriously a totally, radically, extremely special night for us!”

Linkara shook his head as he looked up from his comic book. “Oh, you say that about every date. What’s so special about this one? You hitting the ice cream shop? Bowling alley? Arcade?”

To everyone’s surprise, 90s Kid giggled again and bounced up and down a little. “Nope! It’s totally gonna be more special than that!”

Ninja-Style Dancer smiled as he took in 90s Kid's giddy demeanor. *Under that flannel exterior beats the heart of a true romantic.*

“Romantic? Chaa, n-no way, Ninja-dude, I'm not into mushy romance stuff at all,” 90s Kid hastily replied, although the slight blush on his cheeks revealed a different answer.

“So why don't you tell us what’s so special about this big date of yours then, Junior?” Harvey set down his DS, which showed how serious he was, and Boffo turned off the TV so the teen could speak, subsequently annoying Linkara in the process. 90s Kid giggled again and continued to bounce around on his heels.

“It’s totally the most special day of the whole year, dudes! Even better than Christmas and my birthday and Halloween and new comic book day!”

“Can you hurry this up, 90s Kid?” Linkara interrupted, glancing at the time. “There’s going to be a ‘Power Rangers’ marathon on soon, so I’d like it if you could get to the point before Angel Grove is reduced to rubble.”

*Sometimes your priorities deeply sadden me* Ninja replied with a shake of his head for their leader. Just then the doorbell rang and 90s Kid leapt a foot into the air.

“I've got it! Don’t anyone else get it!” he cried out as he sped over to the door.

Dan grinned eagerly as the door flew open and he let out a small laugh when 90s Kid reached out to pull him inside the apartment. His smile grew wider and his mouth fell open a bit when he took in 90s Kid’s attire.

“Wow, Kid. You look fantastic!” he announced, his eyes roving over the teen’s new outfit. “You really did dress up for the occasion!”

90s Kid’s cheeks had grown crimson, but his smile showed he was very pleased by the compliments he was receiving. “I totally wanted to look nice for you tonight, dude.”

Harvey leaned back against the couch, throwing a hand to his forehead in a mock faint. “Changing into snazzy duds and actually caring about his appearance when on a date – who are you, and what have you done with Junior?”

90s Kid didn’t seem to hear Harvey at all, since his own mouth had fallen open in delighted surprise as he took in Dan’s attire for the evening. “Dude, wow…you look totally awesome!”

Dan spun around for his benefit, proud to be wearing his pure ivory-white suit with his newly polished dress shoes. “Oh, this? It’s just a little something I had hanging in the closet that I thought should make an appearance on our very special night together.”

Harvey gave a whistle of approval and Boffo clapped his hands for the couple. “Crockett, that’s a beautiful suit, and you look damn good too, Junior. I’ve never seen either of ya dressed to the nines before, but if this is how you clean up, I hope you’ll be gracing us with your fancy duds more often.”

“Heh, thanks, Harvey-dude.” 90s Kid blushed deeper and he rubbed the back of his head a bit, embarrassed but pleased to be so highly complimented by the singer. Linksano came down the stairs just then, looking less frustrated but a tad confused now, especially when he finally noticed 90s Kid’s new clothes.

“Good gracious, 90s Kid, no wonder you were taking so long. I never knew you owned such formal apparel. Ah, good evening, Dan.” Linksano also appraised Dan’s outfit. “I don’t think I’ve ever seen you in formal attire either. Is there some special occasion occurring tonight that I’m unaware of?”

Dan nodded happily. “Indeed there is, my swirly-eyed friend.”

Boffo clapped once again in excitement, a trait he seemed to have picked up from Linksano, before he honked his horn. _Please tell us about your special date tonight, 90s Kid and Dan!_

“Yeah, and hurry up about it, because my marathon starts in three and a half minutes,” Linkara said, close to sounding exasperated.

“Okay, okay, here I go.” 90s Kid took Dan’s hand in his and beamed as he faced the team. “Dudes, I am totally happy to announce that tonight is mine and Dan’s one year anniversary!”

Dan nodded and squeezed his boyfriend’s hand happily while the team made noises of approval. “This has truly been a wonderful year and I could not be happier to have spent it with you, Kid.”

90s Kid grinned even wider as he leaned in to peck Dan on the cheek. “Me too, dude.”

*How very romantic* Ninja said, his eyes widening as anime sparkles appeared inside them. *Congratulations, you two, on a year of happiness together.*

“Huh? I thought your anniversary would have been earlier than today, so aren’t you two late?” Linkara asked, earning yet another look of disapproval from Ninja.

“Well, since we had that snafu where Kid ended up spending a month in the future and all, we decided to wait to celebrate until we had actually been together for a full year,” Dan explained.

“I see,” Linksano said, squinting at the pair a little. “You know, from this angle and with the chiaroscuro-esque color scheme you’ve chosen to wear, you almost resemble the charmingly plastic couple one would place atop a wedding cake.”

“W-what? No we don’t,” 90s Kid quickly replied, his face turning even redder now.

 _Oh yes, I can see it too!_ Boffo honked while Ninja again held up his *How very romantic* card.

“Nuh-uh! Shut up, dudes, we totally don’t look like that!” 90s Kid protested, his fidgeting growing worse by the second.

“Face it, Junior, you two would look perfect standing side-by-side on some lucky couple’s dessert,” Harvey teased. “Speaking of which, do I hear the sound of wedding bells in the distance?” Harvey cocked a hand to his ear and flashed a playful smile at the duo. Dan tried to suppress his giggles at 90s Kid’s embarrassed fidgeting while Linkara rolled his eyes.

“Oh, c’mon, you guys, knock it off. 90s Kid is far too young and marriage is a very serious commitment that he shouldn’t even be thinking about yet.” 90s Kid oddly enough seemed to turn redder after Linkara’s comment, so Dan squeezed his hand again to calm him down.

“I’m thrilled to know that we look like such a handsome couple to you all,” he said smoothly. “But instead of tying the knot, tonight Kid and I are going to be re-creating our first date! First stop is our favorite pizza parlor and then we head back to the Casa de Dan!”

Harvey sighed, his earlier joviality depleted. “Seriously? You’re gonna dress up that nice and then head to some crummy pizza joint? No fancy dinner, no dancing, no late night cups of coffee in a charming cafe? Ah well, can’t win ‘em all, I suppose.”

*I believe a night can be considered romantic if the places visited hold nostalgic value for the pair.* Ninja held up, still looking almost as pleased as the couple did about their anniversary plans.

Boffo nodded and gave them both a dreamy look. _It certainly does seem romantic. I can’t believe it’s been a year already._

“Yeah, seems like just yesterday we saw them kissing out of the blue in the middle of our living room,” Linkara said, turning the TV back on. Ninja gave an exasperated sigh and threw up his hands.

*Really, Linkara, has your heart turned to stone? Can you not muster up one moment of happiness for the love your friends share?*

“Geez, fine. Here, take this.” Linkara pulled out a few dollars from his wallet and handed them to Dan. “Congrats on your big day. Now, if you’ll excuse me, I have some Megazord action to get to.”

“Uh, thanks, my friend,” Dan said with a shrug as he pocketed the money. Ninja slapped his palm against his forehead but decided any further actions would be useless. “So, sweetie, you ready to go?”

“Yep!” 90s Kid squeezed Dan’s hand excitedly. “Let’s boogie!”

“Now, don’t stay out too late, you two!” Harvey called out as they headed toward the door, his earlier smirk back in place.

“And remember to mind your alcohol intake,” Linksano also called, “lest you wake up blissfully wed the next morning!”

“90s Kid doesn’t drink!” Linkara snapped while 90s Kid shouted out an annoyed, “Dude!” at the scientist.

*I don't believe those two would ever find themselves in such a state* Ninja told Linksano before the glittering sparkles returned to his eyes. *Although perhaps an elopement would suit their young, impulsive natures best.*

“I am totally never talking to any of you dudes again!” 90s Kid squawked as he pulled a quietly giggling Dan out the door and slammed it behind them.

\----

The pizza was hot and delicious, the sodas were cold and refreshing, and the garlic bread was never-ending at Dan and 90s Kid’s favorite pizza place. The couple ate and drank until they were both stuffed to the gills, talking the whole night about all the amazing things they’d done that year, and how much fun they’d had together.

In between all the wonderful food and remembrances, the two also partook in their favorite arcade games. There was a contest running that night for whoever could get highest score on the Donkey Kong machine. Dan easily won.

“Sweets for my sweetie?” he asked as he offered his prize, a giant bag of candy, to 90s Kid.

“Dude, you so totally rock!” 90s Kid replied as he dug into the sweets with glee. Dan was on quite a winning streak that night, also showing off his expertise at Duck Hunt and other shooting games, to 90s Kid’s minor frustration; however, the teen was quickly filled with glee when he took a turn on Dan’s favorite pinball machine and doubled his boyfriend’s high score.

“Beginner’s luck,” Dan pouted until 90s Kid’s arms wrapped around his waist, and his lips found their way to Dan’s neck. Dan challenged him to several games of pinball after that.

Eventually, the owner started to close up and the couple made their exit, but their lovey-dovey smiles didn’t falter at all and the tenderness in their eyes remained as they walked through the darkness. They continued along, hand-in-hand, for a while until 90s Kid suddenly paused when they were halfway into the parking lot.

“What is it, Kid?” Dan looked to him curiously. “Did you forget something back there?”

90s Kid shook his head. “No. I’m just…thinking about something.”

Dan looked interested as he turned to face his boyfriend, before the pieces suddenly clicked together. This parking lot brought back memories that both of them would rather forget – memories of the one who brought them together in the first place.

“Kid, don’t think about that,” Dan murmured, pulling 90s Kid into a hug. “This is supposed to be a happy night. He’s not here, he can’t ruin anything for us. That monster is gone for good, and all that awfulness is over.”

“I know, Dan. I’m not, like, scared or anything,” 90s Kid told him as he returned the hug. “I’m just kinda... thinking something weird.” Dan pulled back and looked at him, puzzled. “It just feels weird that, y’know…” 90s Kid paused. “I sorta feel like if it weren’t for him, I wouldn’t have this. And this is, like, the best thing that ever happened to me. I mean, I totally hate Holokara and I wish it never happened, but-”

Dan silenced him by pulling him into a kiss. “You told me once that you knew you loved me before that night, you just hadn’t realized it yet,” he said softly. “It would’ve happened, Kid. One day you would’ve realized it and we would still be together like this.”

“Yeah. You’re right.” 90s Kid nodded, to Dan and to himself, since every once in a while he needed the reminder. “I’ve totally loved you for so, so long, Dan. I know we woulda been together no matter what. I’m just, like, thinking and junk. This place, it’s awesome and everything, but it makes me think, you know?”

“It’s okay, Kid. I think about that time too when we come here,” Dan admitted, pulling him close once again as he reflected back upon the period when Holokara had been menacing them. “Just standing here in this empty parking lot really brings back some… distasteful memories.”

Dan felt a touch under his chin then, indicating he should look upwards. He only just managed to catch the gentle smile on 90s Kid’s face before his lips were captured by the increasingly skillful pair belonging to his boyfriend. They held each other close, deepening their kiss until they’d both run out of air, before pulling apart and gasping softly.

“I don’t wanna have those memories on our anniversary,” 90s Kid murmured against Dan’s neck, his fingers tangling in the older man’s hair while his other hand pressed against the curve of his back. “I wanna make new memories, ones that make your heart race and your smile light up your face whenever you think about this parking lot.”

Dan, who was still feeling a bit dizzy, managed to nod as he looked back at 90s Kid, his eyes sweeping over his body, and marveling at how he seemed to almost glow in the moonlight. “I want that too, Kid. I want every memory of you to be one that gives me a reaction like that. Gosh, you really do look handsome tonight, Kid.” He reached up to caress 90s Kid’s cheek. “We should celebrate anniversaries more often.”

90s Kid giggled softly as his blush returned, a happy blush this time. “Thanks, Dan. You look totally handsome too.”

90s Kid and Dan created a few more happy memories in the parking lot that night before the teen finally pulled out his teleporter. “It’s getting kinda late, dude. Let’s go back to your place and watch some gnarly movies!”

“I couldn’t suggest any better idea.”

\----

A few hours later, after filling up on even more junk food, the couple felt very relaxed and even a bit sleepy. “Why don’t we head on up to your room?” 90s Kid asked as the end credits of their movie started to roll. “We don’t wanna spend the whole night, like, just watching TV, right?” He lowered his sunglasses and Dan saw the glimmer in his eyes.

“You’re right as always, Kid. After you, sweetie.”

After closing the door to Dan’s room, they stood there holding hands for a moment, smiling as they took the time to simply enjoy each other’s company. When that moment was over, 90s Kid wanted to enjoy much more than Dan’s company, so he pulled him onto the bed and the two started kissing, gently, over and over as the flames of desire burned hotter inside of them.

“I totally love kissing you, Dan,” 90s Kid murmured in between lip locks. Dan moaned a little, quickly swept away by his boyfriend’s kisses.

“Mmm, yeah…it’s one of my…favorite things too, Kid...”

A little later, 90s Kid pulled away and he took off his sunglasses so Dan could see how his eyes glowed. “Every kiss is as awesome as that first one you gave me, a year ago. Dude, I... I really can’t believe it’s been that long.” 90s Kid embraced Dan close again, resting his head on his shoulder, trying to push down the wave of emotion that threatened to swallow him up. Dan wrapped his arms around 90s Kid, his heart swelling with joy.

“Me either, Kid. It’s been the best year of my life and I… I hope to spend many, many more years with you.” 90s Kid nodded, lifting his head again once he’d regained control.

“I want that too. Even if Linkara and the others are, like, weird about it sometimes,” 90s Kid said with a good-natured roll of the eyes. “But after all that junk happened that helped us get together, they totally started acting, like, a lot nicer.”

“That they did, Kid,” Dan agreed as he pressed his lips to 90s Kid’s cheek. “Aside from the times when they decide to mercilessly tease you, that is,” he couldn’t help adding. 90s Kid blushed at once and flashed a mock-glare at Dan.

“Dude, that totally wasn’t cool earlier today. I love those dudes, but they can be so bogus and annoying sometimes.”

“Aww, give them a break, Kid. You know they just like making your face turn that adorable shade of red,” Dan said, stroking a finger across his cheek. “They didn’t really mean all that stuff about marriage.”

“They better not have.” 90s Kid propped his chin on his arm and his expression grew surprisingly serious. “Because all of that junk they were saying was so totally bogus! In, like, the first place, I would never get drunk and miss a wedding, or elope, or whatever they were saying. The whole point of a wedding is to have an awesome party with everyone you love so, like, why would you wanna miss it cuz you’re all drunk and stuff? Plus eloping means you totally lose out on the presents!”

“Um... yeah, I guess you’re right.” Dan had his brow furrowed now as he tried to take in all of what 90s Kid was saying. He’d never considered that his boyfriend might have a plethora of thoughts about weddings of all topics.

“And like, secondly,” 90s Kid continued, still looking as if he were intensely focused on the matter, “I totally don’t look like a dude on top of a wedding cake! Those dudes wear awesome clothes, like black suits with gold stripes or silver tuxes and junk! I might not like suits that much, but I’m totally going to wear something at least that awesome when we get married, dude!”

Dan’s eyebrows climbed as he realized that 90s Kid was speaking in a completely serious manner, and that it sounded like he had put a lot of thought into this. “Whatever, I know that Harvey-dude will take me out for an awesome suit when it’s time, and then we can get the cake-maker to make a little plastic couple that matches us totally, so it’s cool,” 90s Kid continued, his expression brightening the longer he spoke. “Harvey-dude’s also going to totally want to sing for the guests and stuff, so that’ll be rad, though we have to teach him some music that people who aren’t ancient know about…” 90s Kid trailed off when he noticed that Dan was looking at him a bit strangely. “What is it, dude? Oh, do you have your own ideas for stuff? Cuz I totally wanna hear ‘em all!” 90s Kid smiled as he gave Dan an expectant look.

“Uh, Kid, why are you talking about weddings?” Dan asked, still bewildered. “I thought you were embarrassed by everyone talking about it earlier?”

“I wasn’t embarrassed, dude,” 90s Kid protested, though his cheeks were tinged red again. “I just didn’t like them making fun of our wedding plans before we, like, even made them. I have tons of good ideas that they would never laugh at if they heard ‘em! Like, I know you love making cakes and junk, dude, and I totally love your baking,” 90s Kid said, pausing to kiss Dan on the cheek as if to reassure him, “but I saw this most awesome 8-tiered chocolate cake in a magazine and I totally want to get that for our wedding! I know it’ll cost a bunch of money, but I’m cool with dipping into our house fund if you are, dude. Then for like, the ring bearer, I saw this video on the Internet with this dog on a skateboard! Wouldn’t that be perfect for our wedding, dude?”

90s Kid’s cheeks were soon rosy with excitement and he seemed unable to prevent his thoughts about weddings from spilling out. “Ooh and one time I saw this TV show about extreme weddings, where like some people bungee-jumped as they said their vows, and some people went underwater and stuff, but the best was this couple getting married in a hot air balloon! I was thinking maybe we could do that, Dan! Or like, maybe we could take a hot air balloon ride afterwards, cuz that would totally be the best start to a honeymoon ever!” 90s Kid giggled again with excitement as he imagined how he and Dan would look gliding through the skies.

“Uh…” Dan’s eyes had grown to the size of saucers as he took in more of 90s Kid’s words. 90s Kid wasn’t even using the words ‘if we get married’, he was outright saying ‘when’, and Dan’s capability for cleverly retorting to things said to him had completely shut down. After a few minutes more of chattering away without interruption or interjection, 90s Kid seemed to notice that Dan was staring at him in surprise. His eagerness faded away at once and he looked down, fisting a handful of the blankets they laid upon nervously.

“Um, I-I’m sorry if I, like, weirded you out and stuff with this, dude. I just sorta like thinking about when we decide to get – I mean, if you, like, wanted to and stuff – I always just kinda figured you would want to – never mind.” 90s Kid started to tremble and Dan instinctively pulled him close and brushed his lips against the younger man’s cheek.

“I’m sorry, Kid. I didn’t mean to upset you, please don’t be upset. I just... I’ve never really thought that anyone would want to spend their entire life with me before. Even when we started dating, I was always sort of worried that this would somehow go away, but now we’ve spent a whole year together, and... I just want a whole bunch more years together with you. It doesn’t matter how we’re together, married or engaged or just living together, so long as we are together, right?”

“You... thought that this would go away?” 90s Kid looked extremely surprised by the very notion that he and Dan could ever break up. “You really thought that, dude?”

Dan nodded and swallowed, feeling a sudden rush of emotions course through him. “I-it’s not because of anything you did, Kid,” he said hastily, still trying to reassure 90s Kid. “It’s me. My whole life I've never... I haven’t had a lot of reasons to believe in people. I’ve been let down and left alone so many times I can’t even count them all.” Dan tried to keep smiling but his eyes were watering up despite his best efforts. “So I-I just tend to think that, no matter what good thing is happening in my life, it’s eventually going to reach an... an end point.”

“Dan-” 90s Kid tried to interrupt, but Dan kept speaking.

“I know, it’s crazy to think that about you... but you’re the best thing that's ever happened to me, Kid. You’re so sweet and good and you love me... you really love me, don’t you?”

“Of course,” 90s Kid replied. Now Dan was the one trembling, so he mimicked his boyfriend’s earlier actions by wrapping his arms around him. “I love you so much, dude.”

“S-so much that you... you actually want to m-m-marry me?” Dan said, laughing as tears started to slide down his cheeks. “Me... the worthless, crazy loser who’s stuck in the 80s and whose life should, by all accounts, be screwed up beyond belief. But you…you’ve made my life so good, Kid. You don’t think I'm a worthless loser screw-up and you even want to m-marry me... you’ve been planning it out, you’ve been thinking about h-how to make it special and wonderful for both of us. Y-you’re so good, Kid, s-so good to me and I... I love you s-so m-much!”

Dan sniffled as he buried his face in 90s Kid’s shoulder. 90s Kid rolled them over on the bed so that they now lay with Dan on top of his stomach, cuddling so tightly to him that 90s Kid felt an ache in his chest, but it was a good ache so he didn’t mind. Instead, 90s Kid reached down to the bag of that night’s winnings, which lay on the bedroom floor, and rummaged through the sugary treats until he found the one he was searching for. After peeling off the plastic wrapper, 90s Kid softly kissed the top of Dan's head.

“Dude, look at me.” Dan sniffled and nodded before slowly moving his red eyes to 90s Kid’s smiling face. “I love you, Dan. Some dudes may say you don’t end up marrying the first person you fall in love with, but that’s not me. I am so totally certain that I’m going to marry you, that I’m ready to do this right now.” 90s Kid offered out the piece of candy, a bright red Ring Pop, to Dan along with a smile that was both confident and bashful. “Dan, will you do me the awesome honor of one day becoming my husband?”

Dan couldn’t help it, more tears streamed down his face as he absorbed those words, those beautiful, magical words. 90s Kid was actually serious about this. He really did want to stay with him forever, and he really didn’t think that he was just some screw-up who wasn’t worth the effort.

“Y-yes, Kid. Yes, of course I will!” 90s Kid’s smile was dazzling as he slid the piece of candy onto Dan’s finger and pulled him into a passionate kiss. The two kissed long and deeply, over and over again, not caring that their cheeks were wet or that they couldn’t help periodically sniffling. Finally, they pulled back and just stared at each other like a couple of love-struck idiots. Dan eventually slid the Ring Pop off his finger and sucked on it a bit. “I-I’m glad you picked my favorite flavor to propose to me with,” he said amidst giggles, which caused 90s Kid to start giggling too. The earlier glimmer returned to 90s Kid’s eyes when he realized that Dan was still lying on top of him.

“But I can totally think of better things for you to suck on, Dan,” he said, trying to sound seductive though it came off a bit shy. Dan’s eyes lit up at once, as they got up from the bed together and started gently pulling off each other’s clothes, taking their time, letting their hands roam around every bit of soft skin that was revealed, until they were in each other’s arms kissing and completely bare. Dan started to pull them back onto the bed, but 90s Kid stopped him. “Wait, dude. I totally forgot.” He escorted the older man to the back of the room before suddenly scooping him up into his arms.

“Oh!” Dan cried out softly. He loved being carried around by his boyfriend, but it always surprised him whenever he was scooped up like this.

“Sorry to surprise you, but I totally couldn’t help it,” 90s Kid said, nuzzling his forehead in apology. “I heard somewhere that you’re supposed to, like, carry someone you love and marry over the threshold, right? So I don’t see why I can’t do that now,” he said as he began carrying Dan towards the bed with a grin.

The corners of Dan’s mouth quickly quirked upwards as he moved to wipe his eyes. “I-I really like this idea, Kid. Sorry I don’t look like a very handsome husband right now," he said, laughing lightly as he touched his puffy eyes and cheeks.

“What are you talking about, dude?” 90s Kid's voice was soft and warm. "You always look like the most handsome guy in the world to me.” Dan knew he was going to tear up again, so he cupped 90s Kid’s cheeks with his hands and pulled him down for a long, deep kiss. When they came apart, 90s Kid gently laid him back down upon the bed before joining him. Even though they were emotionally and physically exhausted, the two engaged in a slow, gentle session of touching and kissing until they were both spent.

As 90s Kid’s eyes were about to close, he caught sight of Dan sliding on the candy ring once again. A soft chuckle slipped past his lips as he tightened his grip around Dan’s body. “If that makes you happy, I’ll totally get you a better one for your birthday, Dan,” he murmured drowsily.

“This is already perfect, Kid,” Dan told him, although he couldn’t stop from smiling at the thought of an actual engagement ring from 90s Kid. “You’re really all I need to make me happy. As long as I get to spend every night here in your arms and get to wake up every morning to see you smile, that’s all I could ever want out of life.” He sighed happily as 90s Kid pressed his lips against his forehead.

“I feel the same way, Dan. I remember back when I first slept in this bed with you, and when you showed me how awesome kissing could be, and how cool it is to be loved by somebody. My whole life got better because of you, Dan. So I wanna make sure that you’re with me for the rest of my life.” Dan rested his head on 90s Kid’s chest and the two closed their eyes as they held each other close. “I love you, Dan. Happy anniversary.”

“I love you too, Kid. Happy anniversary, my perfect future husband.”


End file.
